


Sex and the Single Superhero

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's making it work.  He has a good job at the Planet, a fellow superhero to mixed it up with and a purpose. No sex, but he *is* saving the world.  It's all good until Lex finds his way back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and the Single Superhero

## Sex and the Single Superhero

by Cheryl Forbes

[]()

* * *

Sex and the Single Superhero 

"Saturday night and I ain't got nobody...." Clark crooned off key while folding towels in the laundry room of his modest mid-rise apartment building. Nobody heard. It was the wee hours of the morning and the place was quite rightly deserted. As he moved to the next dryer, he lowered his pitch. "Saved the world but didn't get laid." 

Clark hummed the rest of the song just as badly as he got his colours out, separating what needed to be hung in his closet from what could be tossed wrinkled free into his dresser. For a man who could hear a pin drop half a continent away, he was surprisingly tone deaf. Clark shimmied his ass in an old pair of gray sweat pants as he worked. A tee shirt that had so many holes it was barely there, completed his washday ensemble. 

Despite the lyrics to the song, Clark didn't feel up to them. He was feeling good. It had been one of those nights that reaffirmed his decision to give up his spare time outside the Planet and become Superman a year ago. So what if the only thing warm in his bed later was going to be freshly laundered sheets? He had stopped a lava flow from wiping out an entire village in Ecuador. What was getting his rocks off compared to that? 

His sex life was dead in the water and although he'd like to, Clark couldn't really fault his alter-ego. Neither was to blame were the long hours he kept at the Planet striving to make a name for himself. There was only one reason he'd didn't date, and Clark made a point of not thinking about him. 

Halfway through folding his load, Clark came across the fabric softener sheet and dutifully used it to clean the lint trap and then tossed the fuzzy bundle into the steel bin by the door over his shoulder. He paused a moment to wait for the soft plunk before pulling out his suit, _the suit_ , the one he been wearing while saving the world and not getting laid. 

"Three points." He heard instead. Confused, Clark looked down his nose at his own mouth before he realized he wasn't the one that had spoken. 

"Lex?" Clark let go of the damning evidence he was holding, and shoved it back into the dryer before turning around. "Lex Luthor?" 

In a black tux, stood the best friend he used to have and the wet dream he still did. Lex leaned against the laundry room door, ankles crossed looking as suave and as perfect as he remembered. Clark's mouth went dry. 

"You know another Lex?" 

Yeah, right. As if. 

Clark was suddenly very aware of the holes in tee shirt and the elastic in sweat bottoms that were too worn but do anything but rest loosely on his hipbones. It was laundry day wear, not meet your wildly sophisticated friend you hadn't seen in five years wear. 

"When?" Clark gurgled as he yanked up his pants. 

Lex walked into the room and stopped to slouch elegantly against the dryer Clark had just finished taking his towels out from. "I came back from Tokyo this morning. Escaped the welcome back party my father had organized just now," he said mere inches from Clark. After getting used to thousands and thousands of miles, the closeness was a bit disconcerting. With a barely perceptible move to his head, Lex gave Clark the once over. "You look good, Clark. Really good." 

"I'm doing laundry," Clark blurted in his defense before he realized Lex was giving him a compliment. "I mean...I'm...I'm..." Crap. Clark didn't slap his forehead but wanted to. "Thank you. You too." 

Making a grand show, Lex looked down at himself with much more effort than he used to survey Clark a moment ago. His gray eyes were burning softly in the basement's stark, unforgiving lighting when he looked back up. "Yes?" 

"Oh, yeah," Clark responded with more enthusiasm than he intended and then turned what he was sure a sickly red under the phosphorescent lights. He wouldn't have done that five years ago. Clark would have still blushed, but would also have been struck dumb, too busy trying understand why the hairs on the back of balls were straightening. He knew now. Just ask his right hand. 

The gentleman that he was, Lex paid no mind to his adolescent flashback and smiled graciously. "I'm flattered you think so. Thank you, Clark. Your opinion of my appearance matters to me." 

"Yeah?" he grunted again like a Neanderthal. No one would guess Clark used words for a living. He hadn't seen this man who he'd discovered belatedly was the 'o' in orgasm in for, hell...forever. No emails, no letters, no phone calls. And all he could come up with was one word responses. You're an idiot, Kent. 

Lex leaned into Clark's shoulder, his tux smelling of cigars and women's perfume, a great deal better than Clark's freshly laundered sheets. "Do you need some help, Clark? I've watched the maid do this once or twice. I don't recall it being too difficult." 

"We haven't spoken in five years and out of the blue you show up wanting to fold my laundry?" Clark asked tightly frantically thinking of the next piece of clothing waiting to come out of the dryer. Lex didn't know he was Superman. Hell, Lex didn't even really know Clark was an alien. And even though Clark had always planned telling him _sometime_ , he refused to break the news in his basement while looking like a thrift store reject. "You're fucking insane," he added and regretted it at once when he saw the other man flinch. 

Lex instantly stepped away, his features, his body language, everything radiating hurt. Clark didn't see it too much but knew Lex well enough to recognize the signs. He felt worse when he realized he might be the only one who did. 

Okay, just gag him now. A sock would do. Clark probably had a spare one feeling lonely. It was laundry day. 

"Lex? I'm sorry," he squeaked out around the lump in his throat. "But you gotta admit this is a little weird. I really wasn't expecting you after all this time. I didn't even know you knew where I lived." 

Lex gave Clark a small, timid smile. "I knew. Always. You're my roots. I didn't want to lose sight of...I've been at it hard, Clark. Good works mostly. Relief projects. You'd be proud. Haven't touched the moneymaking side of Luthorcorp since you...since you went away to school." 

_Left me_ , Clark heard loud and clear. And was surprised to realize that Lex had missed him. Maybe not the same way Clark had. Odds were Lex hadn't called out Clark's name while fucking the star quarterback at an all night kegger during his last year at Met-U. But Lex had missed him all the same. Was that a blush he saw across those perfect cheekbones? 

"You're back now?" Clark wanted to give Lex a friendly poke in the ribs like he used to do back in Smallville to break the tension but didn't. Those carefree days were gone. Time had passed. Things were different now. 

"Did my bit for king and country, yeah. Lionel has promised to leave me alone to develop LexCorp if I stay in Metropolis and manage his charitable institutions. Do the same thing I did overseas. He thinks I have a honest face." 

Beautiful, Clark would have said. 

"You do have an honest face, Lex." 

Lex sneered at him. It was encouraging. "I do not, Clark." 

"Do." 

"Don't." 

"And pretty. Very pretty....it's good PR," Clark insinuated in his most professional voice. He worked for the Planet. Despite his earlier rendition of Fred Flintstone, Clark did have one. "His company perpetually gets bad Press. It could use the face lift." 

Lex's _pretty_ face brightened, the hurt completely gone. "I can do a lot of good with Lionel's money. Be my own kind of superhero." Lex bumped Clark's shoulder playfully. "Hey, have you heard of the new man in tights flying around town?" 

Without thinking Clark stood more squarely in front of the opened dryer door, the heat wafting up under the hem of his tee shirt billowing up through the holes. In wrinkled mass his Superman outfit still waited in the steel womb to be hung up. If Clark could sweat, he'd be dripping. 

"Superman," Clark responded dully, fixing his face with disinterest and staring dully at his bare feet. 

Lex's shiny black loafers entered his field of vision. The other man had sidled close beside him again, generating a heat greater than the dryer. Clark almost lifted an arm to pull him in until he remembered this wasn't the good old days where his hugs were affectionately ignorant. Now twenty three, Clark had gained whole realm of awareness. 

He was gay. 

In college Clark had discovered his sexual preference and after a few years of responsible experimentation, who he would ultimately prefer to be sexual with. A frustrating discovery when that person was an ocean away. 

"Now that's a man I would give my wisdom teeth to meet," Lex declared. 

"You don't have wisdom teeth, Lex." Clark corrected on cue. It was an old joke, one he always thought that was ironic given how incredibly smart his friend was. 

"Nothing to lose then," Lex whispered, the warmth of his breath sensually caressing Clark's earlobe. It was practically foreplay. Clark would do anything to keep him talking. 

"Is that why you're here?" he prodded. "To meet Superman so he can endorse something for you? A charity? You've read he's my friend." Clark snorted. "Lois might have mentioned that in one of her numerous articles." 

"I want him," Lex purred, sending a shiver down Clark's spine. "I want him very much." 

Lex was in need and for a moment Clark let himself believe it was the guy standing with ill fitting pants in a laundry room and not one with a flowing red cape that had elicited that low sexy growl. 

"You do?" Clark prompted shamelessly lowering his voice to the level of his alter ego. 

Being Superman was a conscious decision to be different. He could throw the personae on and off at a whim. He didn't know why it worked but it did. Batman hated it. Apparently wearing a mask was a bitch. 

Lex moaned, "Fuck, yeah." Licks and small bites blossomed under Clark's ear. "I wanted...always wanted...waited..." 

Closing his eyes, Clark leaned into the kisses along his neck. So good. So perfect. So hot. He kept his hands to his sides and let Lex take. In his dreams, Clark would return the kisses but this wasn't Clark's fantasy. Clark was the creator, subtly changing into a man who ironically enough, Clark didn't think of as real but Lex was the director. He'd let Lex use him but he could not bring himself to use Lex back. He would however, reap the benefits. It was just another kind dream, sort of, kind of once removed. 

Cold reality hit when he felt a warm hand on his belly. Lex's teasing fingers were circling his navel and slipping lower to where Clark's cock waited hard and hungry. He wanted those fingers, was achingly desperate for them but the waistband of his sweats was like morality line Clark could not cross. He would not 'super whammy' Lex for a hand job. 

With a defeated sigh, Clark shimmered back to his plainer, less impressive self, the one Lex Luthor didn't want to kiss or fondle. He found his misguided suitor's hands and brought them up to his chest. The older man's brows furrowed. 

Clark gently kissed Lex's knuckles to bring him out his fugue. "That was really good and if you're interested I'd like to take you to dinner sometime but..." 

Lex raised his head to gaze at Clark, his eyes big, blue and wild. "Clark?" 

"Yeah." Clark tried hard not to make it sound like an apology 

Lex blinked furiously while gasping like a fish out of water. Clark opened his hands to allow the stunned man to pull away before he panicked. 

His freedom granted, Lex stumbled back at step, his gaze still fixed on Clark or more specifically, Clark's neck, still wet with kisses. Unable to suffer the scrutiny, and scared beyond reason Lex would notice his erection, Clark swallowed nervously. The spell was then completely broken. 

"Shit," Lex exclaimed sharply. "I have to go, Clark. It's late and I've had too much champagne." The tuxedo clad man paused and swore again. "I'm really screwing this up." 

Clark grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and pulled it down over his embarrassment, or at least the half that was making a wet spot. "You're not," he protested blindly. He didn't know what Lex had thought he'd screwed up but it didn't matter. Nothing bad that had happened in the last few minutes had been of Lex's making. 

"I'll come back," Lex promised. "And get it right, Clark. I will. I didn't know... " 

"And I'll find a way of getting a hold of Superman for you." Clark hated parading his alter ego out like a pretty pony but it was the least he could do to in exchange for taking unfair advantage of his best friend. Can we spell 'sexual assault', boys and girls? "It's for charity, right? You want him for that?" 

"Him?" Lex shook his head. "Clark, I want...I want..." 

"You're tired, Lex," Clark said, cutting off his confused rambling. Perhaps it was the effects of being 'super whammied' or maybe it was the champagne, it was hard to tell but Clark decided enough was enough. It was time for Lex to go. 

"Yes, it's been a very long day. Two times zones, only that's not it. Dammit Clark, I want..." 

Want. 

Wanted. 

Everybody wanted... 

"You want Superman. Fine, Lex. I get it!" Clark snapped, his tolerance at the limit in the space of a second. It took less time for his guilt to hit him. "Call me at the Planet," he continued a little more civilly. "I'll arrange it if I can." 

Lex stepped back and gave him a funny sideways look. "You do that, Clark. I'll call you." 

He was gone and out the door before Clark could ask when. 

* * *

"So what? After that you collected your laundry, went upstairs and whacked off? God, you're pathetic, Kent." 

"You do know I can kick your black clad ass all the way into the next state, don't you?" 

Batman answered with his finger. 

Clark returned the sentiment no less eloquently with his tongue and then joined the dark man in quiet vigil high a top the streets of Gotham. 

They had met not long after Clark had gotten the 'suit'. 

Clark had needed direction, somebody to show him the ropes so he'd sought out the closest superhero he could find...Batman, just one city over. His initial overtures were not well received. 

Not the cuddliest of men, the caped crusader had all but told Clark and his pansy assed outfit to go to hell. Bruce--thanks to his x-ray vision Clark had known Bruce Wayne was Batman from the get go--had first verbally abused him and gone on to ignore him before reverting back to calling Clark every nasty name under the sun. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises may be one of the cultured elite but he had a mouth on him like a truck driver. 

Used the loving warmth of Lionel Luthor, Clark had been unfazed by the crusty welcome and had dogged Bruce until he had grudgingly accepted to take Clark under his wing. The relationship had ended being beneficial for both of them. Clark got advice, both professional and eventually over time, personal and Bruce got to call him an idiot when ever he wanted. It was all good. 

"So you think I should call him?" Clark ventured after awhile of sitting in silence. "Ask him out? On a date?" 

Of course Bruce didn't answer right away. The black bastard enjoyed making Clark sweat. Batman would risk his life for Superman in a second, but Bruce Wayne got off on making Clark Kent's life miserable. 

"You turned him down," Bruce said eventually, his voice ominous in the dark. It was a trick the older man used often and didn't care to share. "Knowing Lex, he probably won't call you. Too proud. He's a cocky little prick. Always was." Bruce spoke confidently from experience. He and Lex had been kicked out a lot of schools together growing up. 

"It wasn't like that. I didn't turn him down," Clark replied patiently, ready to explain again for the fourth time. He had told Bruce everything, all the dark nasty details and Bruce had not criticized his intentions, only his reactions. Bruce understood dark and nasty. 

"You didn't let him touch you. Jesus fucking Christ Kent, he would have had probably blown you if you hadn't gotten all high and mighty. So he would have thought it was Superman's cock his mouth, it's your come he would have been swallowing." 

"And you really can't see what's wrong with that?" 

"Well, no. I get laid as Batman all the time." Bruce smiled, his white teeth bright in the dark. "Chicks dig the car." 

"You're a schizo-pig who needs serious therapy." 

Bruce's salacious grin grew wider. "I'm Batman." 

Clark laughed and tugged his cape around his shoulders. The man might be crazy but at least he knew he was crazy. That had to count for something. "Good for you. Now tell me how to win the fair and beautiful prince. Wait!" Clark quickly held his hand up before his companion could speak. "Without being Superman." 

"You are Superman, Kent. Maybe if you let that sink in first, you might catch a clue." 

"Superman isn't real. I made him up so I could fight crime and still have a normal life. Clark Kent on the other hand, is very real. He's me." 

"And a love struck pathetic loser," Bruce flipped off before growling, "I'm not a moron, Kent. I do see what you're getting at." 

"You just think it's stupid." 

"Well, yeah but since it's been a quiet night so far, no maiming or killing," the last was said seriously. Bruce was a wacko but he was a wacko that cared. The well being of every soul in Gotham mattered to him. If someone got hurt that shouldn't, he took it personally. "...I feel good enough to overlook that for once. You want more than his ass...I'll tell you how to get more than his ass." 

Clark leaned forward on his knees. "I'm listening." 

"Treat him like a girl. Wine and dine him, tell him how he pretty he is...that kind of thing. I guarantee he'll be spreading his legs for you on the second date, the first if you bring him flowers." 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"Nope, straight up here. Look kid, nobody in his life has ever treated Lex as delicate..." 

"He was sick as kid, lots of nurses, a nanny..." 

"Fragile, you're talking fragile not delicate. Delicate as in like special." 

"One of a kind. Priceless." 

"Right, Kent, you got it. He's a tough little shit but if treat you him gently, you'll give him room to be gentle back. See?" 

"He'll fall in love with me if he feels safe." 

"Yep. Of course with that scenario, Superman could dramatically speed the whole process along." 

"I'm Clark Kent, not Superman." 

"Broken record, okay. Don't get your red panties in a bunch, Kent. I was just saying." 

"Yeah, well...thanks." 

"Oh? What's that? Speak up for your elder." 

"I said thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now get the hell out of here. You bother me kid," Bruce cracked in his best W. C. Field voice. It was weird and kind of disturbing but not a bad rendition. 

"Bye, Bruce," Clark answered with a roll of his eyes and stood to go. Bruce yanked on his cape just before lift off. "What?" 

"Before you go, one thing." 

Clark sighed. "One thing?" 

"Yeah, one thing that might throw a wrench in your fairytale romance." 

"And that would be?" Clark asked slowly, waiting for the punch line. 

"Lex isn't gay." 

* * *

Despite Bruce's warning shot, Clark had asked and Lex had come. They'd had a nice dinner in a place within Clark's budget which meant the napkins were cloth but the menu the was in English. They had talked, laughed over old times, caught up on new and shared one dessert. Clark had passed on the flowers as too desperate but had paid for the meal. So it might have been construed as a first date and even a good one. Whether it truly was or not, was going to be decided in the next few minutes. Clark had come up the elevator and was walking Lex to his penthouse door. 

"I enjoyed myself, Lex. Thank you for accepting my invitation to dinner," Clark said formally, his hands clasp behind his back out of mauling distance like a gentleman. His mother would be proud. Bruce would call him a dork. 

Lex leaned his shoulders back against the door and smiled serenely up him, his bottom lip catching sensually in his teeth on the way. Clark might have whimpered. 

"It was my pleasure, Clark. Just like old times." 

Old times? The date thing wasn't looking hopeful. Old times meant Clark went home antsy but clueless. Old times meant Lex didn't kiss him goodnight. Clark didn't want old times. 

"I like fucking men," Clark's mouth blurted without permission. Oh, god. Oh, hell. Where did that come from? 

Lex didn't flinch. His tranquil smile didn't waver but he did raise one beautifully sculpted brow. "And I should know this because..." 

"It's an new thing, not an old thing?" he offered lamely. Clark was so not telling Bruce about this. 

"A new thing that is important for me to know?" 

"Yes!" Clark exclaimed with relief. 

"Why?" 

Oh. 

Okay...explaining this in detail, would not be smart. Clark didn't want to scare Lex. If he wasn't gay, mentioning anything that had do with his cock, Clark's cock and what he wanted to do with both of them, would not be a good idea. It could deep six their friendship. And even if Lex was inclined that way, Clark remembered the kissing in the laundry room, it could be construed as coming on too strong, not very _delicate_. 

"I would like to kiss you goodnight." Clark decided on. That wasn't bad, was it? 

Lex exhaled a long breath as his eyes fluttered closed. Oh, shit. Maybe it was. Which was darn shame because laid out flat like that against the door, Lex looked ready to be kissed. He was incredibly lovely. Clark ached to touch him. 

"Yes." 

Yes? Oh, fuck. _Yes._ Lex wanted a kiss. 

Clark unclasped hands and very slowly placed them flat to the door on either side of Lex's head. Using them as leverage he leaned forward to claim his prize. Clark brushed his lips to Lex's. They opened for him immediately. 

Clark explored his sweet mouth gently, taking careful sips not wanting to take too much too soon. He was still unsure why he been granted such leave and did not want to push Lex further than he wanted to go. Showing great restraint, as the stressed wood under his palms could attest to, Clark left the way open for his partner to increase the depth of the kiss. 

Clark could scarcely believe how it easy it was to touch Lex as a lover. Given their previous relationship, as sexy as milk and cookies, it should have been awkward for at least one of them. Noses should be bumping, and nervous giggles erupting. But here they were, mouths a perfect fit, kissing as if they'd been doing so for years. It was mind-boggling. 

It might have made more sense if there had been a little less pool playing back in Smallville and a lot more flirting but there hadn't been. Neither of them had ever looked at the other with a curious smile and thought maybe. Sex and lust had been reserved for women. It wasn't until Clark had gone away to school and Lex had just gone away, did it occur to Clark that it could have been different. And after it did, he only imagined it being this easy in his dreams. In his dreams, the perfect kiss came naturally. Because in his dreams, Lex loved him too. 

Suddenly Lex reared up hard into Clark's mouth, moving lips and tongue against him, setting him free to unleash his passion. Clark moaned into Lex's mouth and kissed him with all the love he could muster. Nothing, not anything had ever been this good. He was unable to stop his hips from jutting forward and finding, oh sweet heaven, Lex's erection. His palms still flat to the door, Clark aligned the hard flesh with his own and rubbed. 

"Fucking hell. Clark!" Lex screamed as buried his hands in Clark's hair bringing him even closer. Seconds later he was gasping and shuddering against Clark as he came, suddenly and violently. Clark held him upright throughout, even as his own orgasm was squeezed viciously from his balls, threatening to rob the super-human strength from his knees. 

Silence. 

Except for Lex's ragged breathing, it was quiet in the private hallway as Clark gently lowered them both down on the rug to rest against the door. Clark pulled Lex into his lap and tenderly kissed the elegant curve of his neck while he recovered. Clark himself was feeling fine. Mighty fine. 

"I can't believe I came in my pants," was the first thing said. It wasn't an 'I love you, will you marry me, Clark' but hey. Clark didn't need it all at once. He had patience. He could wait. 

"I did too, Lex." 

"Yes, Clark. I know. I'm sitting in the wet spot. No, it's okay. Don't move. I'm good where I am. I'm thinking of moving in." 

"Ah...so the kiss was alright?" 

"Don't be an ass, Clark." Lex snarled and thumped Clark's chest with an open palm. "I came, didn't I? The kiss was more than all right." 

"Lex, that isn't what I meant. It was our first date..." 

Lex peered up at him, one pretty eyebrow cocked in inquiry. "We were on a date?" he asked. Clark would have panicked if not for the accompanying smirk. 

"Yes, Lex. Don't be an ass." 

"My deepest apologies, Mr Kent. Please continue." 

"I was trying to be delicate with you." 

"Delicate?" This time Lex truly did look confused. 

Okay. How did he explain his attempt to make Lex fall for him without it sounding like a sleazy plan to get inside his pants? Tough job when a lot of his plan _was_ about wanting to get into Lex's pants, even the sleazy part sounded good. Clueless, Clark finally settled on the best policy--honesty--minus tell of the crazy man in the bat suit. 

"Delicate." Clark reiterated while daring to brush Lex's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "You know, treat you right, and not maul you on first date. Be subtle." 

Lex snorted. "Clark, you told me you like to fuck men." 

"Okay, that part wasn't subtle but...Lex. Shit. I don't know what I'm doing here. Tonight was a long way from Smallville." 

Lex shifted in Clark's lap, turning so he could look at Clark without craning his neck. They both winced when a dry section of Lex's trousers scraped along the wet spot on Clark's jeans. 

"You didn't have lustful thoughts of me in high school?" Lex asked quite seriously once he was settled. "I had loads of cash, cool cars, expensive electronics..." 

Clark noticed that Lex equated his attractiveness with the amount he owned but didn't say so. You didn't gain brownie points by telling someone they were wrong. 

"You were smart, witty and incredibly sexy...everything that I wasn't. I should have felt like a country bumpkin around you but you made me feel comfortable...more myself than anyone I knew. Pete didn't do that for me. Neither did Chloe and Lana..." 

"...had all your lustful thoughts," Lex finished quietly. 

"Yeah, such as they were." Clark laughed harshly. "I didn't really understand sex back then. I was a virgin until I was twenty one. Maybe if you'd been here..." Clark trailed off not wanting to complete the thought. Lex's sudden departure overseas after the summer of Clark's last year in high school was still a sore spot. They hadn't discussed it over dinner and with a soft and pliant Lex in his lap, Clark was in no mood to get into it now. 

"It was with a man, wasn't it? I was burying myself in geishas while you where having sex with a man." 

"A fellow student," Clark admitted. If he wanted Lex as his lover and partner he owed him a frank accounting of his sexual past. "We met at a house party. It started with kissing in the kitchen and the next thing I knew we were in his dorm room with my dick up his ass." 

"How romantic, Clark," Lex snarked as he pushed himself off Clark's lap to sit on the floor beside him. 

"Yeah, well...it wasn't supposed to be. It was just a fuck, Lex. No mushy feelings, no nothing. He didn't become my boyfriend and neither did any of the others." Clark banged his head against the door and shut his eyes. The end of this evening was so not going the way he wanted. Lex was angry and he was miserable. "It's always just a fuck," Clark murmured fighting back the tears. 

"Is that what you want from me? Just a fuck?" 

Clark's eyes snapped open. "No!" 

"No lustful thoughts?" 

"Yes, but..." Clark began slowly. It was important to get this right, be delicate and sincere without sounding annoyingly desperate. "...there's more, a lot more. For a start, I'd like to be your friend again, get to know who you are now and have you get to know me." 

Lex stopped staring at the wall in front of him and looked hopefully at Clark. "All of you, Clark? No secrets?" 

Superman. 

"Ah..." Clark hesitated. It was a knee-jerk reaction. It was also a mistake. Lex was up and punching the entry code on the keypad beside the penthouse door before Clark could explain. Clark quickly found his feet as the wood bracing his back disappeared. 

"Lex..." 

Standing in the threshold of the penthouse, Lex held up a hand of warning. "Don't, Clark. Just...don't." 

The door closed. 

* * *

It was a last resort. Lex wouldn't take his calls and the doorman wouldn't let him in the building. Lex Luthor wanted nothing to do with Clark Kent. He had no choice. 

"Superman?" 

Clark's breath caught as Lex slid open the patio door and stepped out on the penthouse's balcony in only a black silk robe. It had been two weeks since their disastrous first date and he'd been missing the other man like air. 

"Lex Luthor," Clark responded in his alter ego's low baritone. "I'm told you wanted to see me." 

Lex's gray eyes were hard and for a moment Clark thought he was going to be refused again until he remembered Lex didn't know it was him. The young billionaire was being cautious and quite naturally suspicious of a man in tights knocking at his door in the middle of the night. 

"Is this how you want to play it?" Lex said finally after giving the suit a thorough inspection. 

"I'm not here to play, Luthor." He was here to what exactly? Seduce him as Superman? Fuck him as Superman? Let Lex fuck him as Superman? Clark hadn't gotten quite that far in his plans. It had been all about just seeing him. Clark had gone five long years without laying eyes on Lex and after one kiss...and a spontaneous orgasm...was desperate for a glance. Bruce would think it hilarious if Clark were ever dumb enough to tell him. 

Lex studied him a moment and then said, "Can I get you anything? A drink, Superman?" 

Ever the gracious host. Somethings didn't change. 

"Thank you, no." Clark declined trying hard not to grin like a giddy schoolgirl. 

Lex nodded. "To business, then?" 

With a toss of his hand, he directed Clark to a glass topped table surrounded by ornate metal chairs and waited until Clark was seated before taking his own. Shortly there after, Lex proceeded to succinctly outline his plan to expand the children's wing of Metropolis Regional Hospital, detailing the fund raising step by step. 

For the next hour Clark was enchanted. 

His heart bursting in his chest, Clark listened attentively while soaking up as much as of the other man's thereness as he could. He commented positively when appropriate, truly impressed, while at the same time noting how well the fabric of Lex's robe graced the hard curves of his sleek body. Every super sense he had tingled and it took all his control not to interrupt the presentation with a kiss. 

"What can I do to help?" Clark asked when Lex finished and sat staring silently at him across the table. 

"Visit the children." 

"That's all?" Clark asked surprised. 

"That's a lot." Lex leaned back in his chair causing the bottom of his robe to part and a creamy strip of thigh to be revealed. If Lex opened his legs a just a fraction more, Clark wouldn't need his x-ray vision to see the colour of his boxers or more likely, the shape of his balls. His late night arrival had pulled Lex from his bed and Clark guessed the man slept in the nude. 

"What about the special appearances? The endorsements?" 

"I have everything else in hand, Superman. Seeing you will give joy to the children and ultimately that is what my efforts are about. Being sick isn't much fun." 

"Of course," Clark said solemnly. Lex was speaking from experience and it touched him deeply. "When do you want me?" 

"Want you?" Lex ran his hand down his breast, over the sash of his robe, to rest lightly over the curve of his groin. Clark watched the trip with hungry eyes not caring about being caught. The move was blatantly sexual. Lex wanted him to watch. 

The mood of the evening turned. 

"Open your robe, Lex. Let me see you, please?" Clark asked using Lex's given name for the first time that evening. It was a tad personal for business acquaintances but so was requesting to see someone's dick. 

His face a stoic mask, Lex undid the sash and let his robe fall open. Between pale hips a thick column of flesh rose up, hard and shiny wet at the tip. Lex had been stiff for awhile. 

"My god, you're beautiful." Clark edged forward in his chair and spread his knees to give his own cock space to rise. 

"Do you want me to masturbate for you, Superman?" Lex asked, his voice low and sultry, his eyes at half mast. "Do you want to see me come?" 

"Yes." Clark was very glad he was not given the option to touch. Superman was not allowed to have Lex, this beauty was his, Clark Kent's or would be someday. His alter ego had no right, Clark decided in that instant but even so, was not sure if he could have refused if offered. 

Lex moaned deep in his throat as his long fingers wrapped around his dick and began a slow steady pace. His free hand when to a rosy pink nipple on his exposed chest and pinched it viciously. From his side of the table, Clark imagined he could feel the delicious burn. 

"God, this feels good...doing this for you..." Lex's strokes sped up, his butt started to lift from the chair to meet them. "...should have done this...holy, fuck...do it with me...please...take your cock out." 

"Yeah, okay." Clark stopped rubbing his dick through his tights, pulled them down and found the hole he used when he didn't have time to fly back to his apartment to use the bathroom. Hard and aching his erection popped out. "I'm doing it with you," he told Lex, already fucking the tight sleeve of his fist furiously as he said it. Clark was too turned on for a gentle hello. 

"Good...good...so fucking good..." Lex whimpered before sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. It was so erotic, Clark shot a small pulse of pre-come up onto the underside of the glass table. He nearly lost his load when Lex released the slick digits and made a wet trail down his body to disappear behind his balls and disappointedly out of sight. 

"Slip down in your chair and spread your legs wider, Lex," Clark directed, whacking his meat with loud slaps. "I want to see you fuck yourself." 

When Lex did as he was told and opened himself for Clark, Clark saw that he already had two fingers deep inside and pumping. 

"Can you see now? Oh god, please tell me you can. I want you to...I want you..." Lex stuck a third finger in his ass and then bore down on them. "See? Can you see?" 

"Oh yeah, Lex I see you and you're beautiful...so fucking beautiful. Oh, yeah...just keep doing it like that...shove those fingers deeper...fuck yourself hard for me." 

"For you...for you...for you..." Lex chanted, his body taut and covered in a sheen of sweat. Clark could hear a slick squishy sound as Lex's hand moved faster on his cock. Too loud for sweat. It had to be semen. Lex was coming. It pushed Clark over the edge. 

His eyes never leaving Lex's convulsing body, Clark came with a scream. Great globs of semen painted the underside of the table white and were dripping on to the tiles below before he was done. When his balls were bled dry, he called to his companion. 

"Lex, baby? Are you okay?" 

The man in question was slumped back in his chair, eyes closed with a loose hand on his spent dick and three fingers still stuck up his ass. Lex didn't answer Clark. He was quiet and still. 

"You passed out." Clark was amazed and felt weirdly proud. "I didn't have to even touch you and...oh, hell, Kent. Get a grip. Your lover needs you." 

After tucking himself back in, Clark whipped around the table to Lex. While kissing his brow softly, he gently worked the fingers from his abused hole and then gathered the limp man up in his arms. Clark listened for Lex's heart and was insanely happy to hear it beating sound and true. 

Lex was okay, a little over done maybe but he would be fine after a good night's rest. As they passed through the patio doors Clark sniffed him...and maybe a quick run through the shower. With seconds, Clark had Lex clean, dry and under the covers. 

"Good night, my sweet prince." Clark pressed a feather light kiss to Lex's slack lips. "I love you." 

And with a swish of his red cape Clark was gone. 

He was too fast to see the smile. 

* * *

"I'm not going, Lois. Perry assigned you to cover this shindig, not me." 

"Christ, Smallville. It's just a party. What crawled up your ass and died this morning?" 

Unfortunately absolutely nothing, Clark wanted to say but wisely held his tongue not needing to hear the snappy and inevitably rude come back. 

Lois knew he was gay. Clark had told her immediately after she'd grabbed his crotch on their first stake out. She hadn't been offended, it was his loss apparently but she did like to tease him about it when the occasion arose. It was the kind of chick she was. 

Clark shuffled through the papers on his desk trying to find something more important than the Luthorcorp Charity Ball but came up with nada. Lois noticed and grinned evilly. 

"I don't have a tux," Clark protested weakly, his heart not in it. He'd lost the moment he'd hesitated. Lois was as cunning as she was ruthless. She probably had a whole string of counter-arguments lined up by now. 

Victory in the bag, Lois' smile softened. "Already taken care of. A rental will be delivered to your place tonight around five and a car will there to pick you up at seven." 

"Great, just great," Clark muttered to himself as she flounced off. "I'll just go and stare at my lover all night while stares daggers back at me, shall I? Oh and did I mention he doesn't know he's my lover but just some jerk who he thinks doesn't trust him?" 

The phone at Clark's elbow rang, interrupting his pity party. 

"Kent," he barked loudly into the receiver. 

"Not a happy camper today, are we?" 

Shit. He did so not need this. 

"What do you want, Bruce?" 

"Just calling to see if you're attending the big bash tonight." 

"Yeah, Lois stuck me with it. Apparently she has better things to write about than society fluff." 

"And apparently you don't." 

"Apparently." 

"Fuck, Kent. It's just a party." 

"That's what Lois said right before she went in for the kill." 

"Man, she's a hard-assed bitch. Is she seeing anyone?" 

"Give up, Bruce. Lois hates the upper classes and she has the hots for Superman. You haven't got a chance on either front." 

"Whatever...plenty of fish in the sea. Hey! Lex will be there tonight. It's his party. That should lift your dragging ass." 

"Not really. Lex is the reason I'd rather not go. We're not talking at the moment." 

"Not talking? What? You two break up?" 

"We'd have to actually been together for that. The date didn't go well, Bruce." 

"No wonder you've been mum about it on patrol." 

"Yeah, well...I didn't want to air my shame." 

"You didn't want me to call you a heavy handed idiot who only thinks with his cock." 

"Same dif. Look Bruce, I've gotta go. Work and all." 

"Try again tonight. I'll put in a good word for you." 

"No! How would I explain I knew you? We bump into each other often at the country club? It's ridiculous. We don't travel in the same circles, Mr Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises." 

"Yes, I see how that might be a problem. There's also the fact that I'm a successful ladies man and you're a flaming queer." 

"I don't flame." 

"Two words, Kent. Red and undies." 

"I can't believe you're my best friend. First thing tomorrow I'm looking up Pete Ross." 

"That loser?" 

"He's star quarterback in the NFL. So not a loser." 

"Yeah, but will he listen to you whine and give you great advice when all he really wants to do is kick your ass and would, if he didn't have to break his toes to do it?" 

"You love me, don't you? Come on, admit it, Brucie. I'm your best friend, too." 

"Fuck you, Kent." 

And on that tender note, the phone went dead. 

Feeling surprisingly better, Clark went about his day with less of a load on his shoulders. 

* * *

"Mr Kent, is it? Clark Kent of the Daily Planet?" 

Clark peered through the philodendron's leaves to see who had found him. He'd been hiding quite successfully since arriving at the charity ball an hour ago. 

"Bruce?" 

"Mr Wayne to you. Now get out from behind that bush and speak to me." 

"Hi." Clark smiled at his friend meekly as he emerged. Bruce glared thunderclouds at him. He was acting like an idiot and they both knew it. "Would you believe I got lost looking for the can?" Clark tried, going for humor to lighten the mood. It worked. Bruce smiled and the skies cleared. 

"With you Kent, anything's possible." He hooked his arm in Clark's and steered them in the direction of the bar. Bruce spoke quietly along the way. "Now listen up. Here's our cover story. Tonight, you're my date." 

Clark stopped dead in his tracks. " _I'm what?_ " 

Bruce's black eyes sparkled mischievously. "Kidding. Shit, you're easy." Bruce tugged Clark's arm and got them walking again. "Actually you're here to interview me, if anyone asks why I'm lowering my standards and speaking to you." 

"Nobody's going to believe that. Bruce Wayne doesn't grant interviews." 

"He does when a lady is involved, specifically your partner, Lois Lane. Now that they'll believe." Bruce winked at him. "I do have something of a rep." 

"Maybe...or we could just say we have a mutual friend." 

"Lex? I thought he wasn't your friend right now. He hates you, doesn't he?" 

"And yes. Thank you so much for that kind reminder." 

"But besides him, you and me, I don't suppose it's common knowledge you came on to Lex and he shot you down." 

"He didn't shoot me down." 

They reached the bar and unlocked arms. Bruce ordered a scotch neat for himself and a coke for Clark. 

"What do you mean, he didn't shoot you down?" 

Clark fiddled with his coke. "Just that. The misunderstanding came after." 

"After what? Did you fuck him? Holy shit, Kent. I can't believe you didn't tell me." 

"Would you please keep your voice down," Clark whispered harshly when a few heads turned in their direction. He continued when Bruce looked sufficiently chastised, of course that meant he only rolled his eyes and didn't raise his finger. "And no, I didn't fuck him. Wanted to, really wanted to but didn't, okay?" 

"Did you see him naked?" 

Not that night. Last night however... 

"No, of course not," Clark answered. "You were the one that told me to go slow with him, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. Did you feel him up, then? Get in a good grope goodnight?" 

"My hands were where I could see them at all times." 

"Kiss him?" 

"That would be the one." Clark didn't feel the need to add how good a one it was. 

"First base, not bad considering." 

"What? Considering he's not gay? You know telling me that as parting shot was pure evil." 

"Thanks." Bruce ordered another scotch. "Although, it's not entirely true. Lex might be just a smidgen gay." 

If the man's enthusiastic performance last night in front of Superman was any indication, Lex might be more than just a smidgen, Clark thought with hope on the brain. 

"Go on. What do mean just a smidgen?" he asked just as he was supposed to. 

"He kissed me once while we at school together." 

"What?" Clark squeaked, panic and jealousy both rising in his gullet at the same time. 

"No tongues or nothing and we were pretty loaded but there was definitely mouth on mouth contact." 

"One drunken fumbling does not make one gay, Bruce." Clark sighed, instantly relieved. 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm just saying, trying to give you a little hope, is all." 

And the funny thing was, Bruce meant it. The delivery was backassward, but the guy was honestly attempting to be a friend. 

"Thank you," Clark said sincerely. "I appreciate your concern for my love life." 

"Damn straight, you should," Bruce gruffed out, obviously embarrassed. "I don't give just anybody advice, I'll have you know. People pay to hear me talk." 

"And you all get rich. Got it. Your words are worth their weight in gold." Which was true enough, Clark admitted. Bruce didn't have the money Lex did, but he still had millions. 

Bruce studied Clark a moment, mentally gauging his sincerity before knocking the rest of his drink back and asking, "Was it a good kiss?" 

"Uh-huh. Very. We were both quite happy with it." 

"So how did you screw it up, Kent?" 

"You're assuming I was the one at fault." 

"I am." Bruce responded matter-of-factly. 

"Right. Lex wanted to know about you-know-who." 

"Voldemort?" 

Bruce read the weirdest things. 

"No, Bruce not Voldemort. My sex life and Harry Potter have nothing in common.'" 

"Well, there are the geeky glasses..." 

"Superman," Clark spat, his patience worn thin. He didn't wear the glasses all the time. It was just an idea he was playing with. "Lex asked about Superman." 

"I thought Lex didn't know about him." 

"He suspects I'm different, always has as far back as I can remember and he didn't ask specifically..." 

"Didn't say the 's' word." 

"No, but he talked about secrets and when I didn't step up right away to reveal them, he slammed the door in my face. Shit Bruce, we were standing in the hallway outside of his penthouse. He couldn't expect me to blurt out everything there, could he?" 

"Being in the secret business myself, my first inclination is to say no. Revealing your alter ego is serious stuff and not to be attempted without a good fuck preceding it." 

"Why do I even ask you these things." 

"On the other hand and if what you say is true, Lex has been waiting a very long time for the truth. Where and when don't matter. I take it you said something sappy to him to set it off?" 

"I told him I wanted to be more than friends." 

"Bingo." 

"Bingo?" 

"Damn Kent, for a smart guy you're as dumb as mud sometimes. Clark, you asked a straight man to be gay for you, which is no small thing. And by all reports, Lex was willing do just that, only..." 

"I shot him down, didn't I? He was willing to give his all to me but only if I was willing to give him back the same." 

"Bingo." 

"Bruce, I kind of knew that already." 

"Even the straight asking to be gay part?" 

"Well, maybe not that." 

"So great. You call him, tell him and get your happily ever after. Simple." 

"If he was talking to me, yeah." 

"Kent, you're Superman. You can make Lex talk to you." 

"Tried that. It didn't go well. I mean, it went well but I didn't tell him." 

"Superman fucked him?" Bruce yelped catching on with amazing speed, which was probably not all that amazing since Bruce thought about sex all the time. "After all the crap you gave me about using Batman to get chicks, you went and fucked Lex as Superman?" 

"I didn't touch him. I swear." 

"But you came, right?" 

"Possibly." 

"Possibly? What the fuck does that mean? You either did or you didn't." 

"Okay, fine. I did. And he did. But from other side of the table." 

"You whacked off together? How the hell did that come up?" 

"He was wearing this really sexy robe and I was falling in love with him all over again...I don't know, Bruce. It just did." 

"And it didn't occur to you during any of this to mention who you really were?" 

"Lex isn't happy with Clark Kent at the moment but he really likes Superman..." 

"So what? You were afraid of spoiling the mood?" 

"No. I was...I was..." 

"Afraid he'd hate both of you and you'd be left with nothing." 

Out of the mouths of babes and lunatics...or something like that. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, that kind of thinking is a complete waste of time." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Kent, Lex isn't stupid. He's probably already guessed you're Superman." 

"If that's true, if he knows I'm Clark, why did he...ah...do stuff with me last night?" 

"You asked him? No? Well, golly gee then. Why does a straight man jerk off for another guy?" 

Oh hell, they were back to that little ditty. Straight or gay, in their case, it didn't really matter. Clark would still love Lex if he were a woman and...oh, sweet heaven. 

"Lex loves me." 

"Bingo." 

"I wish to god you'd stop saying that." 

"Bingo? Fine, okay. For you, I won't say Bingo again. Although, it's not like Bingo's a bad word. Actually, Bingo's pretty tame when it..." 

"Bruce. I get it. Stop. I'm not an ungrateful smuck." 

"Good boy. Now, here. This is for you." 

Bruce pulled a plain plastic card out of his pocket and handed it to him. Clark turned it over. There was a black strip on the back. 

"Thanks?" 

"It's a room key, you idiot." 

"A room in this hotel?" 

"It's also the reason the guest of honour hasn't shown up to his own party yet." 

"Lex is there, waiting for me. You did speak to him. How..." 

"How did I explain I knew you? I told him you and I had a mutual friend with a spandex fetish." 

"Superman?" 

"Actually Batman. He took the news surprisingly well. Now go. Don't keep your Prince Charming waiting too long. He might decide he likes Sleeping Beauty better." 

"I'm gone. You know, I never pegged you as a romantic, Bruce." 

"Fuck you, Kent." 

Clark stuck out his tongue before he left. 

* * *

"Hello? Lex?" Clark closed the door behind him, flicked on the hall light and entered the room. 

"Here, Clark." 

From the bathroom, came his prince looking incredibly handsome and dashing as all princes should. He was wearing a black tux, reminding Clark of that first time his laundry room. It was a bittersweet memory. Out of foolish fear, Clark had let Superman have Lex's kisses. That wasn't going to happen again tonight. That wasn't going to happen again ever. 

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." 

"Thank Bruce or rather," Lex's lips curled in amusement, "...Batman." 

"I did just before I came up here. Bruce not Batman. Well, Batman too since they're the same guy. You got that, right?" 

"I got that Clark." Lex was calm and cool. His old school buddy was a superhero and the day ended in a 'y'. No big deal. Clark didn't know how Lex did it. Clark was a superhero himself and even he'd been a little freaked at the identity of Batman and he hadn't known the guy from Adam. 

"Good...good, that helps with what I wanted tell you." 

"Oh?" 

"You see...me and Superman are..." 

"...the same guy. I got that too Clark. About a year ago, I got that." 

"And you came back to the states because you thought I would finally tell you I'm an alien." 

Again...nothing. Lex merely shrugged. "You went public. I thought...maybe." 

"Did you also know I was in love with you?" 

"No." Now there was a flicker of...something. "Not until I came back." 

"And when did know you were in love with me?" Clark asked, plundering on, playing his hunch and hoping for vindication like he'd never hoped before. 

Lex didn't answer right away. He reached past Clark and turned off the hall light. The room succumbed to shadows. The night lights of Metropolis were the only illumination. Lex crossed the rug to gaze down at them. 

"Five years ago," Lex said to the window. "It's why I left in the first place." 

"Oh god, Lex. That long? If I'd known, I would have come to you." 

Lex spun around to face him. The near dark obstructed his features but Clark didn't need super powers to detect his anger. "Flying across the ocean as Superman? I would not have wanted you that way, Clark." 

"You wanted me that way last night," Clark's breaking heart protested. 

"I didn't say I would have said no!" Lex screamed and then pressed balled fists to his eyes. Clark watched stunned, shaken and silent as the other man fought a war of control within himself, struggling to govern his skyrocketing emotions. 

After a few deep breathes, Lex dropped his hands. His eyes were bright but there were no tears. "Clark," he began, neat and tidy. "What you asked of me last night...I could not refuse. Even when you're Superman, I'm in love you. I would do anything for you. I _want_ to do anything for you. I did not say no because I do not know how." 

"Was it rape, then? My god, Lex. The things I told you to do...if you didn't want them, it was." 

"It wasn't rape but it also wasn't love. Close, very close...but not like it could have been if you had loved me enough to take off that fucking suit before you came." 

"I do love you enough and I've wanted to tell you what I was since high school but I was afraid of losing you. I'm an alien, Lex. I come from a different world. I'm not normal." 

Lex cracked out a laugh. "Normal is highly overrated." 

"You wouldn't have cared?" 

"Clark, I've known what you were for years now but that didn't stop from falling in love with you. Believe it or not, dealing with the fact that that I was sexually attracted to an eighteen year old boy was a bigger hurdle than accepting my closest friend isn't from around here." 

"So you don't care I'm an alien from another planet?" 

"Clark, I care so much I don't care." 

"Still a guy, though. Got a cock just like you." 

"Yes, I know. I saw that quite clearly last night and then promptly proceeded to come all over myself." 

"I want to fuck you. Can you handle that, Lex?" 

"Are you testing me, Clark?" 

"I want to pound my dick into your tight hole and come and come again until you are overflowing with my juices. Can you handle that, Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark. I want to be filled with you. And I want kisses. Will you kiss me, Clark?" 

"Anytime you want." 

"I want." 

It was then Clark noticed that for some unearthly reason he and Lex were not touching. There was ten feet between them. It took only a moment to correct the oversight. 

Walking slowly up to Lex, Clark extended his arms and could scarcely believe it when Lex glided into them, sliding his hands up the lapels of Clark's tux. Clark firmly affixed his hands to Lex's butt. 

"You want me to kiss you?" Clark asked, dragging his lips across Lex's cheekbone. 

"I want you to ravish me." 

Not needing to be told twice, Clark took Lex's mouth in an open kiss and like before in the hallway outside the penthouse, it was easy. And perfect. And better than good. 

Clark scoped out Lex's mouth with long sweeps of his tongue. Lex joined in, exploring Clark's mouth eagerly as his fingers came up to tangle in Clark's hair. They both moaned when their hips met and erections found each other. The kiss was becoming hot and furious very fast. 

"Wait...wait..." Lex cried pulling his lips from Clark's. Clark wasn't bothered by the loss. He latched on to the creamy skin of Lex's throat. There would be hickeys later. 

"Clark...please...I don't want to come." 

That got Clark's attention. 

"You don't?" 

"Not in my pants. This is a five thousand dollar suit. Undress me." 

"If I undress you, I'll want to fuck you." Clark warned wanting to very clear. He hadn't had full on penetrative sex in over a year and a naked, sweaty, horny Lex would be much too hard to resist. 

Lex pulled the knot out of Clark's bowtie. "Good, Clark. Then we're on the same page." 

"Can I super-speed?" 

"The faster the better." 

They were naked and bouncing on the bed in a tangle of limbs within seconds. 

Clark immediately went back to ravishing his prince, kissing and licking his skin, sucking his rosy pink nipples pert and applying a gentle probe between his ass cheeks. Twisting and arching his sleek pale body, Lex moaned and moved into every touch. So responsive and willing. Being the bed master of such powerful man was a terrific turn on. 

"Tell me, Clark...tell me what to do for you," Lex pleaded, handing himself over to Clark's whim as he had done the previous night. 

"Spread your legs wide, Lex...oh, yeah like that." Clark slipped down Lex's torso to lick the velvet skin of Lex's inner thighs, so moist, tender and delicious. After getting his fill, he moved higher to nip and suck at the junction, the sensitive strip of flesh behind Lex's balls. Lex screamed when Clark breached his hole with the tip of his super strong tongue. 

"Fucking hell, Clark! Oh, god, no one has ever...oh, god...oh, god..." Lex reached for his cock and pumped in time with Clark's thrusting tongue. Clark let him. If Lex came, the next part would be easier for both of them. 

His eye on the prize, Clark slid two fingers in beside his tongue and began stretching Lex's tight virgin hole. 

"Wanna come, Clark," Lex panted above him. "Can I? Clark? Please...please...have to...have to..." 

Peering up from his duties, Clark saw Lex had stopped jerking off and was tightly holding the base of his dick. His pretty face was screwed up into a rictus of pain. That wouldn't do. Leaving his fingers pumping in place, Clark moved up along side him. 

"Do you want to come now or when I'm inside you?" 

"In me, Clark. In me." 

"It'll hurt, Lex. If you come now, you'll be more relaxed and the pain won't be so bad." 

His eyes still closed, Lex tossed his head back and forth on the pillow while screwing himself down on Clark's busy hand. For a straight man, Lex did a fairly decent impression of being gay. "Won't hurt. Feels too good. Won't hurt." 

"It's your first time. It will." 

Lex stopped thrashing, opened his eyes and brought his free hand up to Clark's face. The other was still on his dick, staving off orgasm. "I love you, Clark Kent. But so help me god if you don't stick your cock inside me and make me come soon, I will find a way to kill your alien ass." 

Right. Enough said. 

"We need lube, Lex. Lots and lots of lube." 

Lex nodded in the direction of the bedside table where an unopened bottle of Astro-glide waited patiently. 

"Bruce?" Clark inquired. 

"He said it was my dowry." 

"Crazy old fuck." 

"Speaking of fucking..." Lex squeezed his ass around Clark's fingers. Wow. 

"You're going to be so hot, Lex," Clark said, jabbing his fingers deeper into Lex's ass while snagging the lube. It was good thing Clark had a wide reach. 

"Oh, god," Lex moaned. Lex let go of his poor swollen cock to brace his hands on the bed and lift his butt higher. "Tell me what do to for you." 

"You're doing it, baby." Clark squirted the 'Glide on to his pumping fingers and worked the lube into Lex's expanding hole. He didn't touch Lex's prostate. Lex was too stimulated to handle it. "My cock is gonna love your ass, so sweet and fucking tight." 

"Yes...love you...want you..." 

When a third finger slid easily in Lex's passage, Clark decided it was time for the main event. He carefully removed his fingers and slicked his dick. After placing a pillow under Lex's ass, Clark positioned the older man's legs over his shoulders and lined up. 

"Lex, baby? Listen to me. This next part I want you to do yourself." 

"Anything. Everything. Tell me." 

Oh, sweet heaven. Anything and everything. Clark wasn't stupid enough to think that once Lex was dressed and off his back that breathy vow would be null and void but right now...hot damn, right now Clark was the fucking king of Lex's world and Clark was going to rule. 

"I love you, Lex." 

"Clark? Nice to hear but...point?" 

"Right. I want you to grab my cock and guide it into your ass as I push. Can you do that?" 

"God, yes." Lex immediately took the head of Clark's dripping penis and rubbed it over his greased hole. "Push, Clark...push now, please..." 

Clark flexed his hips and found his humanity. 

Sinking deep and much faster than he intended, Clark felt mortal for the first time in his life. Lex was precious, delicate but sufficiently powerful to shatter him if he so chose. Clark was lost, a slave to the man he was melding with. This love was strong enough to make him dangerously weak but he didn't care. Without it, Clark would die anyway. 

"Oh shit, Clark." Lex's legs fell from Clark's shoulders to wrap loosely around his waist. Clark's eyes bugged out when Lex flexed his anal muscles. He was getting good at that. "I feel you...so big and solid. So there. You're all the way inside me." 

"Does it hurt?" Clark squeaked out. Clark knew from hurt. His balls were twin knots of frustrated pain. 

"No, only at first. I don't think I'll come right away now if you move. The burning took the edge off." 

"Good, Lex because I do have to move soon. Very soon." 

A teasing smile formed on Lex's face and suddenly Clark wasn't sure who he was in bed with, his love slave or the sexy, snarky guy that challenged him until his head throbbed. 

"Am I hot, Clark? You said I'd be hot." 

"Boiling." 

"Am I the best you've ever had?" 

"I haven't quite had you yet, Lex but it's a sure bet you will be." 

"Will I be the last?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me." 

Clark did but it was a tricky question for a guy that would probably live more than one lifetime. 

"Truthfully, Lex? I don't know. But you'll be the only one for me as long as you're alive." 

"I plan on living forever, Clark, so that's a long time." 

"I'm up for that." 

"Yes, I can feel you are. Move, Clark. Fuck me." 

"Oh, thank god!" 

Scooping Lex up, Clark set him astride his thighs and began thrusting. He kissed the surprise off Lex's face as he spread his ass cheeks for maximum penetration. Clark needed to get his dick in Lex as deep as it would go. 

"Okay, baby?" he asked. Clark was fucking Lex hard, harder than he probably should for Lex's first time. 

"My cock...I want...should I touch it?" 

"Yeah, Lex. You don't need my permission." 

Lex shook his head no and asked shyly, "Want to look sexy for you." 

Wow. 

"Yeah, baby. Jerk yourself for me..." 

Lex began his familiar mantra as he took himself in hand. "For you...for you...for you..." 

"Oh god, you're so beautiful...so sexy...gonna make me come..." 

Devastated by the lovely miracle on his dick, Clark slammed Lex back down on the mattress and drove into him mercilessly. Lex cried out and came over his pumping fist. Flushed pink and covered in his own spunk, Lex fairly shone with beauty. 

"My shining prince," Clark screamed as the damn burst and he filled Lex to brimming with his hot, alien seed. 

As his orgasm trail off, Clark slowed his rhythm to an eventual stop but did not pull out. He kept his cock where it was. It was very cozy in Lex's ass. 

"My shining prince?" 

Clark squinted one eye down at his lover. "Aren't you supposed to be passed out?" 

"I don't pass out after sex, Clark. Too clich." 

"You did last night." 

Lex arched his brows at Clark and said nothing. 

"You were awake? That's...that's..." 

"Clever?" 

"No." 

"Excellent strategy." 

"No." 

"Fun?" 

"Fun? Sneaky's more like it. You scared me." 

"I didn't. You were proud of yourself, Clark." 

"You didn't pass out at all?" 

"Perhaps...but only for a second," Lex amended quickly. 

"It was more than a second, wasn't it? Alien ears here, Lex. I knew you were out by the sound of your heartbeat." 

Lex shrugged and changed the subject. "Why is your cock still in my ass, Clark? No, don't move. It doesn't hurt. As a newbie, I'm curious." 

"No reason, really other than it takes a few minutes for me to soften and it's a very nice place to wait." 

Clark watched fondly as Lex paused to consider that. This handsome, intelligent man took nothing at face value. He was always thinking and Clark loved that about him. Smart was sexy. 

"What if you started fuck me again while you're still hard?" 

"I'd stay hard and come again." 

"How many times can you do that?" 

"Don't know. Never tried it more than twice." 

"We could try it now, Clark. If you want." 

Lex blushed as the new man Clark was getting to know emerged. The man who begged to please him, got off on being sexy for him and came when he was told he was beautiful. Clark loved the confident snarky Lex to pieces but liked this shy, submissive version very much. 

Clark smiled warmly and kissed Lex's damp forehead. "No time, baby. You have a party to host downstairs." 

"I can be late." 

"You're already late. It's nearly ten." 

"Fuck me again, Clark. You said you would fill me to overflow with your juices." 

"New flash, Lex. That isn't lube making a wet spot on the comforter." 

Lex kissed one of Clark's biceps bracing beside his head. "Please?" he asked while keeping lips on flesh. Lex's gray eyes were big, soft and luminous in the darken bedroom. 

Clark's hips twitched. He wanted to...he so fucking wanted to but... 

"Lex you won't be able to walk let alone sit if I do you again." 

"Don't care. Want you." 

"I want you too but think of the kids. This is supposed to be their night not ours." 

It was a cheap shot but somebody had to keep Lex Luthor in line. This time the legacy was going to come out right, especially if Clark had anything to do with it. And hey, what do you know... 

"Fine, Clark. You win. I'm free tomorrow though. Can we kiss and fuck all night tomorrow?" 

"You got it. If I have to tuck you in my 'suit' and fuck you as I save the world, my dick is yours to command." 

"Yeah, Clark...about the 'suit'. I wouldn't really be caught dead in that. Too many primary colours my for my tastes. I mean...whoa...red panties? Who told you those looked good?" 

Clark laughed and kissed him at the same time. Snarky Lex was back. He just might have to fuck him and screw the party. 

"Who ever you are, I love you, Lex Luthor." 

"Me too, Superman," Lex purred back, catching both the gist and the irony at once. "Me too." 

The four of them, and the 'suit', were going to live happily ever after. 

They really had no choice. 

Bruce would call them idiots if they didn't. 

**THE END**


End file.
